<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“宝贝” by tomoyoddz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925179">“宝贝”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz'>tomoyoddz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>419, M/M, 一夜情变很多夜, 互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>继续荒唐设定的甜黄文，这次是有点M的烦人精V酱和控制整个关系进度的抖S尼禄，神兽比喻不定期放送，码字的时候我真的快笑死了。</p><p>　　V把手机移开了一臂远，“行行行，没关系，我不觉得被断绝生活来源然后节衣缩食有什么辛苦，毕竟人类社会浪费的粮食太多了，省一点下来还能救几个尼日尔受难儿童。爱你妈妈。”然后结束通话。过一小时翠西大概会闯进V家里并且用晾衣架把他挂在铁丝网栏上吊死，那么作为直接管理者兼名义上唯一的亲戚，这位表姐妹可以从“讽刺漫画家用自杀完成了饥馑行为艺术”的轰动事件里得到最大比例的遗产了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 九月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　从七月的末周起，大出逃就有了兆头。在暑热的季节里留在家里是一件奇怪的事，它不健康，不荣誉，甚至会被人嚼舌根。街道上的车辆、艺术展排期和店铺广告牌出现了刺目的空洞，连烦人的小孩儿都减少了。除了施展浑身解数协调轮流休假的相关职员之外，大家提前进入一种空飘飘的、在别处的状态。八月的欧洲属于游客与移民者，唯独代表城市核心的人们漫不经心地陆续缺席。这段时间走入戏剧中心也只能看见好奇的观众，台上的演员行踪已杳。讽刺的是，不管是逃出去的还是涌进来的人，皆兴致勃勃地举着手机四下拍摄，似乎是一群才艺出众的窃贼，可以从“别处”挖走这棵树、那个展牌，把人影憧憧的街角揣进兜里。</p><p>　　“别处”真是有意思的概念：德国报纸以引用三个世纪前的英语为荣，英国高中生经常操持着比北爱口音更难懂的西语，西班牙电影对德式死亡情结耿耿于怀，整个欧洲都嘟哝着浪漫高雅的法语，而法国人——特指巴黎市民，则不乐意掺和其它任何还活着的语言，庄重得像贴着酒窖建立日期和“可直接引燃的生命之水！”标签的高纯度白兰地。即便如此自持身份，依然会在假期里逃到地球的另一边，去更热的埃及，去更冷的北极，去阿拉伯，去中国，一定要在“别处”染上流行病一样的口音，因为更开阔的眼界是身份地位的标签之一。不知道“别处”的人是可耻的。</p><p>　　九月的一晚，V在夜总会的角落里琢磨自己为什么在这里枯站得背疼，乐队很颓，酒水很差，舞池里歪瓜裂枣太多。蒙马特区于巴黎之中遗世独立，旅客忘记光临这里，而唱着歌流浪的Bobos*带着赃物趁夜色流回，如倦鸟投林。新印出来的纸头用一种有害的喧嚣填满了墙壁：海尔维第柔滑成熟的紫色天际、腊万纳的橙红色鱼肉沙拉伴柠檬片、奥斯坦德的裸体海滩除了灰色和绿色之外什么颜色都有、不朽的穹顶、流着泪的雕像、以及几杯寂寥的美国可乐……V正是那种不健康又可耻的人，在当代，任何人都能在Instagram上登基为查理五世**，此时他更是对着风景明信片报以毫无道理的苛刻。他想起来了，夜总会藏在栗子树以及漫长阶梯的掩映之下，光靠口述街牌号的话十个人里有九个半找不着具体位置，他的取材对象肯定是迷路了。</p><p>　　V的出版负责人是个金色与黑色堆砌的德拉克罗瓦式美人，大多数人都很羡慕这样的工作条件，只不过是因为他们没见识过翠西用语言就能把人的自尊踩在细高跟下的本领，她这会儿正在电话另一头吹胡子瞪眼：“你以为自己是高更，对吗？我是习惯你靠气死别人和不断逃进一个小岛和另一个小岛消磨余生的白痴行径，可为什么非要选那么个地方碰头——”</p><p>　　“因为蒙马特招尘纳垢的房子容不下你介绍的伟大思想。”V叹了口气，试图不要再激怒冷艳高贵的魔女，连续多日失眠已经够头疼了。</p><p>　　努力显然失败了。翠西的嗓音多了一丝锋利的调调，通常出现在绷得过紧的钢琴线上：“闭嘴。你晓得不晓得，法国人看讽刺报刊是因为他们比十三岁的女孩儿更多愁善感，只能吃果蔬泥之类成分清晰易消化的食物不然就会消化不良。你的作品又酸又故弄玄乎，读者们压根就看不懂，抹干被煽情出来的眼泪之后很快就会失去兴趣！我好不容易联络到一个符合大众审美的当事人给你参详！”</p><p>　　“真高兴你还记得我是讽刺漫画作者而不是《梅格雷警长》编剧***，你觉得我有资格去做心灵按摩师我很荣幸，但不了，谢谢。热血医生转行当地下拳击手这个题材应该上励志类而不是讽刺类。”</p><p>　　V很早就明白了一个为人处世的诀窍：对男人强调自己的成就，对女人强调自己的失败——不管是不是多元性别，人的心理状态没有自身预想的那么有可塑性——就能应付大多数争吵了。所以他还加上了一点点温和的忧伤：“好翠西，我画不来拳击手，你上哪给我找不要钱的模特？”</p><p>　　“我管你去卖身还是用非法手段拐几个，画完之后自己想办法处理尸体，”翠西发出低沉的恶魔咆哮，太惊人了，考虑到她公共形象管理得还不错的份上，“你简直能把我气疯，你要被解雇了，三个月后解雇就不用给违约金，我数着日头呢。”</p><p>　　V冷笑着，语调很是圆滑：“谢谢妈妈还记得我的圣诞礼物，天呐，我几个月前就已经办过成年礼了。”</p><p>　　翠西亲切地——比圆月之夜的母狼厉啸亲切多了——犯了歇斯底里：“说过很多次不要叫——我——妈——！！！”</p><p>　　V把手机移开了一臂远，“行行行，没关系，我不觉得被断绝生活来源然后节衣缩食有什么辛苦，毕竟人类社会浪费的粮食太多了，省一点下来还能救几个尼日尔受难儿童。爱你妈妈。”然后结束通话。过一小时翠西大概会闯进V家里并且用晾衣架把他挂在铁丝网栏上吊死，那么作为直接管理者兼名义上唯一的亲戚，这位表姐妹可以从“讽刺漫画家用自杀完成了饥馑行为艺术”的轰动事件里得到最大比例的遗产了。</p><p>　　对翠西的处刑手段做了一番不着边际的臆测之后，V心满意足地撩开走廊后方的挂帘，向吧台走过去，希望取一杯新的威士忌，这时候有个人伸出手臂拦住他，带着收费关卡一样缓慢又不容违抗的态度。</p><p>　　该陌生人是个俊俏的年轻人，V还有点诚实的话，会形容对方是个叛逆的天使：柔软的漂白色短发，荧光之中很难分清发色是浅黄还是银灰；仿佛没晒过半点太阳的肤色；在营养不良的低层艺术家们和阴暗劣质的装修材质的围绕下，整个人被衬托出神像一样的、力量盈溢的气势，身高只比V略矮些，这样的角度很适合V观察那双碧汪汪的眼睛——它们灿烂又温情，蓝得像是人们主动抢入天使的视野而不是他想要去看别人。是一双学不会咄咄逼人的神态，却又生来为了冒犯和质疑的眼睛。这位天使必然是在自己领域中数一数二的精英，身上的自信不是别人可以通过培养来模仿的特质，是一种从血缘中历代传承的权威造成的锐利倒影。</p><p>　　瞬息之间的观察并没有从表层意识进入心里，V听到陌生人垂问：“你会说英语吗？”</p><p>　　会，当然会，法语里90%的粗鄙之词由英文组成。V假意从空杯里啜了一口，默默地摆出模棱两可的聆听表情。</p><p>　　“你的纹身很有意思。”不会说法语的天使边说边碰了碰V光滑的肩膀，确认不会被排斥之后又站过来一些，手指头在粼粼发光的纹路上游走，某些静电似的能量随之流动。陌生人对白色纹身的兴趣不会打扰到V，选择荧光墨水时他就是故意传递这么点隐约的期待。在白天的时候如果不是十分仔细观察的话，人们不会发现它们的存在，而在夜总会的特殊灯光之下，符文会直接活化，头尾相连，循环不息，色彩激昂雀跃，如同V在用躯体高歌黑暗而堕落的诗句。神秘会引来神秘，邪恶会引来邪恶。</p><p>　　天使握着V的上臂，像虚握着一束花。他身上的气味意外的素净，是刚烘干的衣物和漱口水混合的甜味，没有酒气，令V联想到老式杂货铺子里的抽签糖，需要洗净双手捧着纸袋，用甘草吸管汲取的小小零食。“我很想知道它们完整的样子，开个房？”天使说，蓝眼睛就像情人的手，温柔但不羞怯，他肯定在这之前已经用同样的目光哄得其他人脱下衣服，好教养的姑娘或者南方老小子厌恶过分的请求，一边斥责他，一边奉献给他。</p><p>　　这世上所有的追求都是逾矩，如果想不明白这个道理，就不要独自走进蒙马特，一切都是逾矩事物的高地小共和国。V趁机得到了新的马天尼，虽然不是他想要的那杯，只要仍然能带来复仇的错觉——热烈，让人联想到谋杀还有暴力、圣梅达尔教堂旁不怀好意的监视——掩盖掉失眠的损耗就行了。每一口故作姿态的巧妙吮吸都让天使的抚摸越来越柔和。“那么，我们走吧。”V终于在放松的醉意到达巅峰的时候答应了。醉意注定要退却，天使很是识趣地用别的东西接住了缓缓下落的念头。V想着，反正很可能要面对翠西的摩托车破窗的威胁，有什么理由不放纵呢？V不希望回家。</p><p>　　经济连锁酒店的房间的布置从简得过分，廉价的塑料椅子还有铁架子床垫，接住人的体重时发出了不满的吱嘎声。天使仅仅是搂着V，吻他的肩膀后背，红润的柔软唇舌倦怠的蠕动就能翻搅出浓稠的美味来。</p><p>　　“你不是那种人。”天使快乐地说。</p><p>　　“哪一种？”</p><p>　　“会把身体当玩具的人。你待自己身体像个宣讲台，却还不会加固它。”</p><p>　　“那么你是吗？”</p><p>　　“慢慢来，孩子，你能看到答案。”</p><p>　　被轻视的恼怒在酒醉里不值一提。V有些饿，而天使简直是贪馋已久。他们为了开灯还是关灯小小地摩擦了一会，后者从大衣里掏出夜总会才有的一瓶酒，V觉得最好不要问什么时候从柜台上进口袋里的。心照不宣就是最好的契合。他们关了灯。</p><p>　　“我喜欢你的怒火，再生气一点吧。”</p><p>　　“你想象不了我有多生气，而且这里没有勃拉姆齐第一交响曲来安慰我。”</p><p>　　两个人糊弄着清理好自己，接着就干了起来。不过是典型的大学男生闹剧重温，没什么大不了的，有人会从楼顶撒尿，有人会在教授面前裸奔，有人会犯连环偷窃案，有人在连续三个街头超速闯红灯，有人把坏事全做绝了却依旧保持无辜的笑脸。天使做得又绝又带劲，腰肢有着久经训练和反复矫正过的精密性，每扭一下都能把V绞得湿透。</p><p>　　“原谅我在这时候走神。”天使丝毫不顾V被床单捆得动弹不得，只管自己用牙齿打开酒瓶盖，在摇摆的同时吹起了喇叭。酒浆和唾液从烂熟颜色的嘴角滑落，勾画脖颈间的凹陷，有那么一两滴顺着肚腹溅到了抖动的性器上。那应该会疼，也应该很热。</p><p>　　“我原谅你，在这十分钟里谁能不原谅你？”</p><p>　　“哦，只有十分钟？”天使摇动的频率放慢了，他俯身下来含着V咬牙切齿呻吟着的嘴，“拜托，你可以的。”</p><p>　　两人交流得很慢，也无法避免语言隔阂，只好通过嘴和嘴，阴茎对阴茎的对话说得更多。V认为英语不是天使的母语。这个带翅膀的生物是从哪片森林里飞来的？</p><p>　　有时候天使会停下来，身上的一切孔洞都为了酒精、色欲和出神体验而闪光、淌汁。凌晨，幽魂们陆续离开了，上好的跑车的灯光呼啸着刺入黑暗，照亮了天使。成熟的紫色、富含油脂的橙色、无灰无绿的、不朽的、流着泪的、寂寥的，用两腿之间的味蕾尝到的捣碎食材，来自“别处”的每道滋味都让人战栗不已……V用龟头就能感觉到天使被钻入的时候已经死过了一次，又在愉悦中慢慢地复活，饱胀的身体呈现出欧洲李的典雅色泽。V从天使身上洞晓了许多事物，哈雷彗星就快落在地球上了，人类在200万年后会灭绝，而倒推过去，猛犸象从不为此焦虑。他要记录下来，毕竟这也算是素材，可惜那本封面带精巧雕刻的记事本不在惯常的位置，他的手在受刑之中也无法握住笔杆。</p><p>　　活跃的一晚是在何时结束的？V被床单和体重死死困住，以为毫无逃离的可能。但他再度睁开眼睛的时候，才过了一个小时不到。天使已经解开了V，而V被疲惫刮成干瘪又死白的一团乱麻，手臂撑不起肩膀，腿脚带不动脊椎，身上是刚刚凝结的汗酸味。V感觉不能动了，却固执地往床外挪，直到所有努力都累积到让他可以碰到地面。</p><p>　　V的动静闹醒了天使，方才经历过同一场缠绵的另一人丝毫不见疲态，伸手就把枯叶般的枕边人拦腰拖了回去。“怎么回事，法国人？”天使的力道堪称莽撞，造成了更多次生伤害，“‘不要当混蛋’，你们引以为豪的通奸文化里没有这么一条吗？”</p><p>　　“抱歉，你遇上的是没受过洗礼的异教徒。”</p><p>　　 “哦，让我给你讲讲道理，”天使把V的双腿并紧，紧到发出隐约的破裂声，像是，股骨头滑膜受不住压力的那种弹响，“偷偷摸摸地离开，没有体贴，没有温存，你这样就像是在说‘宝贝，你昨晚的表现甚至不值得一句早安’……记着正确的礼仪吧，‘宝贝’。”</p><p>　　天使一边用人们对待注意力缺陷患儿的态度，温柔中带着薄情，轻唤V为“宝贝”，一边粗野狂妄地糟践着V。绝望把V折磨得虚弱不堪。一声声“宝贝”带来的是纯洁又荒凉的黑色阴影。</p><p>　　第二天V醒来的时候，先是被口鼻间热腾腾的干渴弄得痛苦不已，然后更痛苦的是，退房的时刻已经过了，他得白白多付一份。</p><p>　　TBC</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　   *Bobos：巴黎人对蒙马特区的艺术家有点瞧不起，用上了对波西米亚人的蔑称……</p><p>　　**查理五世：曾经占领大半个欧洲的神圣罗马帝国皇帝，后世戏剧杜撰他有这么一段台词来表现自己文成武就：我对生意人说英语，对上帝说西班牙语，对男人说法语，对女人说意大利语，对我的马说德语。</p><p>　　***梅格雷警长：比利时作者西默农笔下系列侦探小说的主角，是个法国警督，注重观察分析犯罪案件中各方的心理状态。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 　2.九月的第三周或者第四周</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p>　　每个人都有那么几天觉得自己一文不名。V倒躺在沙发上，小腿挂在椅背，脖子卡在坐垫边角，不负责任地沉浸在我好没用我好弱鸡的氛围里。翠西弯腰下去，纤纤食指戳开扫地机器人，便有一只看不出品种的宠物鸟落在上头，骑着座驾在烂木头地板上开展起险象环生的征程了。</p><p>　　“你到底要不要坐起来好好说话？”</p><p>　　“不，我想好好思考。”</p><p>　　“思考你上个星期和这个星期的稿子为什么充满了恋爱的酸气，哼？”</p><p>　　“为了向Leffe vieille cuvee啤酒致敬罢了，只有它会把我抱上酒神颠簸的座驾。”</p><p>　　“小屁孩，别看太多E.T.A.霍夫曼吹嘘的酒与缪斯了，你喝两杯波尔图后能走得了直线吗。”</p><p>　　翠西技术性停顿了一下，见V仍然保持着杂志上防脱发专栏里提到的姿势，不打算起来看稿子了，只能去接了水，回来，忍住把整杯水倒下去的冲动，半是诱哄半是强迫地把人拖起来。她来这里的主要职责不是照顾三等残障的生活起居，但也远远比监督服药要多一些。V对她手里的思诺思药片露出了不快的神情。</p><p>　　今天翠西来，原本是要给V下个月的题材做筛选，现在只能放弃计划，转而坐在茶几上，弯着腰直勾勾地瞄着V的嘴，免得他耍什么滑头。而且从V喝光水到真正屈尊进入羽绒王国前这段时间里，也确实得有人严格看管着他。在V还是大学一年级，也就是16岁的时候，他有个习惯是有事没事去塞纳河的堤坝，边散步边念叨卡尔·于斯曼或者波德莱尔的毒汁肆流的字句，扮演起愤世嫉俗的社会评论家来简直惟妙惟肖，后来该装逼行为差点要了青葱少年的小命。V已想不起吃药前后的事，按复述来说也许是被拉丁区学生酒吧里的额外招待弄乱了剂量。总之当时天已向晚，骤来又骤去的雨水把地面浇得黑亮，行人很是稀少。V像一个谢幕后独自卸下油彩的老演员那样弓着背，抓着收起的雨伞，向圣路易桥歪歪扭扭地走过去，不知在跟空气里的谁说话，“看，人们总以红色表现战争的痉挛，它应该被蓝色的理智替代！”——要不是翠西正巧跟女朋友在河的对岸欢声笑语压马路，恐怕这个便宜儿子已经在300年前旧胭脂桥的复古幻觉里成了小龙虾的饲料。（当然翠西不会承认另一个细节：为了赶过去抓住踩空往下掉的V，她牺牲了一件顶顶好的皮革外套。这根本不算什么。）</p><p>　　十几分钟后V总算坐正了起来，化学品在挽着胳膊领他去往不可说的某地，顺带剥去了一些未清洗的耻辱，未弥补的悔恨，看上去多了些稚气。他的心率平稳地下降着，思维也没那么活跃了，他的视线向阴影做成的人造午夜下坠，一直下坠，差不多要挨到地狱的边缘。潜意识里他抗拒着黑暗深处，于是伸手胡乱摸索，找到自己的速写本。V已经没法看清楚笔尖流出来的图案具体是什么样子了，它们哆哆嗦嗦，滚来滚去，本来是一个墨点的地方延展成了尖牙，然后牙齿有了毛绒绒的兽毛，而长长的曲线脱离了纸面，升腾摇曳之中有了血肉般的厚度。</p><p>　　V边画边嘀咕着：“我……我想见他。”</p><p>　　翠西见惯了V的异常举动，知道思维的主人已经离开了王座，V多半说不出也听不清人话了，这时候如果暗示得当，有些许机会让V不做抵抗就乖乖上床，不必像前几次一般下大力气。于是翠西接下了话头：“他，你是说但丁，还是莫里森？”</p><p>　　V摇摇头，竖起了纸张：“他也想见我。”</p><p>　　“你可别太自恋了。”翠西嘴角轻轻上扬，通常这个表情代表她心情很好，或者是带着点看到小孩儿跌倒时的无奈，眼下，她只是觉得有些惊讶：V居然还能画得出具有基本特征的人像来，而不是连续的方块什么的。虽然她完全不认识是谁，不过模糊糟乱的笔触里有一些美好的情感，使她不得不怀疑这是一个凭空捏造的人物。</p><p>　　“他是谁？”</p><p>　　“前几天晚上遇见的，在酒吧。”V蹙着眉又加了几笔。</p><p>　　翠西试图再引出一些特征来：“看起来不是有色人种。”</p><p>　　“高加索人种，眼睛很蓝……”V放下了笔，“是用霰弹枪往我脑门开一枪前能看到的那种蓝色。”</p><p>　　“没有谁的眼睛能蓝到让你去死。”翠西趁机说：“你累了，把手给我吧。”她如愿抓住了V的胳膊，半拖半拉着往卧室走去，没管速写本从V膝头上滑落。“乖乖跟姐姐走，好啦，我带你去见他，他的肩膀宽阔得可以当一个马球运动员了，你还记得名字吧，或者代号什么的？”</p><p>　　“他。”V状似笃定地念出这个音节，随后迷茫了起来，“‘宝贝’？”</p><p>　　老天爷。翠西在扮家家酒的途中不由得翻了个白眼，她就知道是露水情缘，这么点线索叫她怎么找人去。V在感情上简直可以写几十米那么长的悲催血泪史，最长不到半年，最近的一次更是不到两周就彻底告吹，翠西也很难相信他会记得住不知名的某某。</p><p>　　当一个负责任的管理者，往往意味着要身兼数职：策划人、经纪人、防沉迷拉电闸大婶、饭友、随叫随到的心理咨询师，以及沙盘治疗后负责扫地的护士等等。翠西把V塞进被窝里的时候盘算过就此撒手算了。V对她并不依赖，但翠西知道有些特殊时刻，V还是希望从她身上得到些什么。比如现在，V不安地打量着她的脸，从她的左眼看到右眼，又来回了几次，像是第一次看到似的：“你要留下我了，对吗？”</p><p>　　“我不确定留下来会不会对你本来就不怎么样的声誉造成影响，如果你希望的话，也许我可以在临走前给你打开小黄片定时。”</p><p>　　V咧了咧嘴，随后闭上了眼睛。睡意的泪水从浓密的眼睫毛中渗出，滚进了黑发深处。“如果可以的话，更想离开的人是我。”</p><p>　　哦别这样。翠西心想。吃了药就说胡话这件事，幸好只有近前的人看到。</p><p>　　乍一阵风来吹开了窗帘，黄昏在四五点钟就开始降临，无云的晴空已经红得像是雷暴初临，趁风窜入室内的晚霞摇摇晃晃地搂抱起即将入睡的人。平日里V端的是一副漠然戏谑的神态，会叫旁的人忽略他其实相当年轻的事实，此时他苍白的脸独独浮于黑色的乱发、黑色的睡衣和黑色的床褥之上，像是一个无辜的生命蜷缩于母体天然的保护深处。</p><p>　　翠西按了按V的额头，想拂去一些愁苦，可怎么也无法奏效，只好暗忖：你知道的，母爱代表的是只因为你存在就会与你相连，不求回报地关照着你的恩慈；如果她不曾给过，那就只有 <em><strong>天使 </strong></em>能赐予。也许我能给你的只有类似父爱的点拨，告诉你该往哪里去，许诺路的尽头会有什么奖赏，但这是不一样的。</p><p>　　等到V真正睡着了之后她才去检查门窗和电源燃气，然后离开。临走前捡起了速写本。</p><p>　　tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今晚试试能不能把3吐出来<br/>请给我kudos，求求你，不然本饼干要哭哭了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.十月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　假如存在市政管理部门，他们对街道也不上心。栗子树的主干密实粗壮，摇曳的枝条伸到楼房与主路之间的天空，它的树冠是泛着淡淡涩香的、多情而恼人的侵扰者。巴黎进入十月后慢慢失却了欲望之城的炽热，雨丝淅淅沥沥，湿冷的街道上的行人们享受着无精打采的闲适。金色秋风搔过渐渐淡疏的树梢，捋下的带刺果实也仿佛永远干不透似的，偶尔砸在篷布或者窗棂前，带来的叩击声激起难以预料的心头寒颤。被小小意外打断昏昏沉沉的遥远念头当真不好受，可是果实不是每晚都掉，栗子树也不是每年都结实，V对它难以生出真正的怨恨。</p><p>　　在阴雨天理应有一些哀愁，用来佐衬漫长无边的幽暗，湿漉漉的铁艺栏杆和水泥阶梯，以及在等待中慢慢失掉滋味的佳酿。香槟酒绵密轻松的气泡膨胀又膨胀，挥别了液面，挥别了灯光。</p><p>　　V的酒量向来不算好，此时只能琢磨他那杯易于消化的糖水，假装微醺。惊醒他的永远是非常吵杂又叫人无可奈何的物事。一般噪音从8点钟开始奏响：甩掉平日的拘谨迂腐之后，酒精让人们有胆量把一肚之隔的精巧深思化作来势汹汹的呼喊，男男女女们摸索楼道如同在梦中摸索迷宫，不时大呼小叫，或是迷茫或是坚毅，互相传达凌乱的信息，在一醉皆空的眼中连老旧发霉的旋转楼梯都能显出非同寻常的精致色彩。如果管理员或者租户忍不住对着陌生人大吼，威胁要报警来采取强制措施，也未必能比对着栗子树进行催眠术来得奏效。</p><p>　　冥想法、多导睡眠图和药物对连绵不绝的干扰根本无能为力。</p><p>　　有时候，醉酒的探险者们也会被明显不友好的租户吸引。他们都是享有无序自由的人，可以随便把活力浪费在生了锈的门把手上，不及格的消防通道里的电线上，或者打扮得像是街头画家的男人身上。V倒是看得很清楚，他们无非是为了得到比桥底一晚更安逸的沙发，而V还挺喜欢自己的沙发的，渐渐地，他更愿意在外头办事。</p><p>　　至于V记挂的另一件事，翠西虽然提过她会留神，不过一来她毕竟不是真的万能，还有一大堆公事要忙（也有可能根本就没当真，好吧）；二来光是小丘集市每天都有数万双脚踩踏而过，整个城市至少两千万个的烟鬼、醉汉和街头音乐家，办公室职员、手工艺者和艺术品猎人，每个人在回头之前都只是同样弯曲前倾的脊背，V要找的到底是偶尔停下来品尝店头水果的外国游客，还是被流窜于霓虹招牌下的著名黑猫*吸引来的上等人？恐怕本人都没有个底。他只好一夜又一夜地等，心想着也许再下一口酒就会忘记，那也很好——的确像天使说的那样，他还很年轻，没怎么学会成熟的人们收放自如的观念。</p><p>　　V坐在吧台的一角，听着无关的声音。偶尔有些懂行的人来，点一杯蓝色橙皮酒，不加冰。在酒保噙着心照不宣的微笑斟酒的同时，另一个等待已久的陌生男人（通常是身材特别棒的移民，腹肌的形状在小一号的衬衫下尤为清晰）就会翩然而来，为客人开启猛烈的蓝色游戏之夜。</p><p>　　V撑着脑袋，目睹一杯又一杯的暗号在不同的人面前流转，心想今夜也是一样，挨挨蹭蹭到凌晨三四点才能回归单薄的宁静。</p><p>　　他没看见他进来。已经很久没有新鲜酒液倒进玻璃杯的声音了，可怕的吉他手也泄了劲儿，弹奏的音符融合到两场雨之间的丝丝水汽里，还真合适。临散场前有人带着玩笑作弄了他，落下来的先是陌生的体温，在接触之前就已经激发了毛孔的警觉反应，一排惊悚的痒意在V的皮肤上列队行走。然后是陌生的亲密，对方还没打照面就从V背后靠了过来，手臂从腋下绕到前方，把一片金属长条的东西塞进了上衣口袋——尖端恰好沿着颈部曲线消失于领口的那一寸往下滑，V不好说自己被刺激到了胸口最易起感觉的部位，这时候他应该回头斥责一句，或者来一肘子。但戴着工作手套的掌心拍了拍刚受冒犯的人，仿佛这只是情人间的玩笑。</p><p>　　“Souvenir de premires amours.”</p><p>　　V偏了偏头，“天使”柔和的蓝眼睛映照着吧台迷蒙灯光，看了过来。</p><p>　　耶和华说，不对，靠近后厨门口的那排开关说，要有光，于是刻意营造的气氛噼啪一声消失，清晰的光变魔术似的驱散了模糊。对方的寸头其实是相当罕见的银灰色，绝不是哪年月流行的临时染发剂的效果，在发间泠泠跳跃的色泽是天然的证明。电力转变成光能，再到光的传播，都是用眼睛就能确定的物理过程，但物理过程不会安排V在看清楚的一刻联想到天使在他身上慢慢盘旋到高处、对性和酒精充满贪欲的模样——这属于不可言说的安排。</p><p>　　迟缓且耳背的清扫工提着拖桶，继续打开所有白炽灯，从后方桌椅开始进行工作。</p><p>　　V说：“你漏了è。**”</p><p>　　“一杯玛格丽特。”天使向着酒保打招呼，仿佛是个常客可以行使特权（酒保瞥了V一眼，照做了），接着转头对着V无声地念叨漏掉的字母，从他整齐洁白的牙齿之间可以看到舌尖不甚在意的动作。“比起无关紧要的字母，你难道不会更在意一下自己的财产吗？”</p><p>　　V这才伸手去摸被塞进来的到底是什么东西——是他夹在记事本里的书签笔，白铜雕刻的羽毛片上镶着一颗深紫色的宝石。“我还不知道你是喜欢低调烧钱的物质女郎，”天使捻起柠檬切片刮掉杯子边半圈白盐，塞进嘴里，显得既天真又粗俗，他身上有些奇怪的气质，叫人很难提足劲对他恼火，“它们太显眼了，你随身带出门的东西都有些年代感，不是什么便宜东西。”</p><p>　　栗子独独落在巴黎的小街上，晦暗而清凉的秋天自有难以言表的迷人舒适，此时秋天穿透了皮革外套，萦绕在心上。V不是在意这些小物件丢失的人，跟品德也没多大关系，但胸腔里涌动起奇怪的灼烧感，像是栗子树的树干悄悄裂开了，瓦雷里的《脚步》（因为我只生活在等待之中/我的心啊就是你的脚步。）或者威廉布莱克的《天使》从裂缝里冒了出来，最后振动空气的话语却只是没有什么诗意的陈述：“我也想见你。”</p><p>　　“天使”在水果风味的鸡尾酒上笑了出来：“真高兴那个‘也’字，尤其是你一看就是坐了整晚上。我来巴黎的次数不多，这里的娱乐项目不少，但是黄昏从下午三点就落下了，大家都很容易睡着，为什么你还精神抖擞着？”</p><p>　　V熟识许多表现手法，能够捕捉对方表面贬损下的关心细节的技巧却不多。“在愚蠢的眼睛疲倦的时候，刚好适合工作。”</p><p>　　“那让我看看你的工作？”天使话语间有种魔力，暗示着密林的枝叶摇曳间闪烁而过的猛兽目光。德国或者意大利产的画具，钉在华贵书皮后的素描纸，细腻的颜料粉末，都不是它的目标。这点V预感到了，仍然引领着天使继续往楼上走。</p><p>　　进入狭窄后梯的一转眼间，魔力化作了实质。天使有一股子不管天高地厚的疯劲，手臂略一施力就能搂紧了V的腰，让后者差点挨不着地，他温暖的呼吸堆在V的胸口前，把内心的激动也传染了过来，单纯地要求一场亲密柔和的经历，而不搀和其它利益。V应该用力地挥拳，至少强硬地拒绝狎昵的对待，但当时也许是有部分掌管屈辱或者待人接物的自我被臆想蒙蔽，V向前俯身，越来越陷入没有章法的抚摸深处。</p><p>　　“你闻起来就像烧过头的碳粉。”天使的酒量也不怎么样。真奇怪，V还是不想揍他，也不想反驳或者刻薄他。跟已经有些遥远的记忆相比，天使闻起来也不怎么好，隐约有些血腥和硫磺物的味道，也许是刚从洛林高原那边赶过来——想到天使也许是骑着摩托车赶过来的场景，新鲜的感觉在裂开的树芯里稳定地发起了芽。</p><p>　　在接吻的间隙，两人几乎只靠天使健壮、狂野的力量在狭窄的楼梯里往上走，当天使嫌V稍软弱的大腿阻碍到动作的时候，会猛地把人往上托举一下，激出几句模糊的咒骂。</p><p>　　到了目的地后V把天使撞进了自己的房间，天使一脚踹上了门，V看也不看就背手摸上了锁头反扣。天使昏昏沉沉地把V放了下来，嘀咕着关于谨慎、清洁的话，在客厅里就摸索着套子——他总是表现出矛盾，两厢比较之下显得很可爱，调情的技巧很烂，点酒的口味也很烂，然而有些地方出人意表地认真，这个年纪的人总有一腔热情想把事事都框在正确的路上，稚拙的模样叫人发笑。V很奇怪自己竟然没被浅薄的戏码弄笑，反而愿意共演。</p><p>　　屋子不大，陈设不少，加上仅有林木浓阴下的街灯作为照明，V作为屋主也只能看到白色的窗帘被光源摇动的影子。天使似乎视力极好，浑没被造成困扰，轻轻地从紧搂的怀抱里把人放了下来，从裤子外头揉捏着性器。</p><p>　　V坐在堆满书籍的餐桌上，在别人身上实践过的爱情技巧都远离而去，他垂眼，伸手抚摸天使柔软的短发：“你想为我口交吗？”</p><p>　　“是的。”天使极力遏制着烦躁，深深地逼近V的双腿，显然很有经验，丝毫没有扭捏就拉下裤子，口腔湿润温热，细致地包裹住V的勃起。V没想到那么快，难以忍耐地喘了一声。他抚摸着天使的额头、耳朵、睫毛，知道自己掌下是个威猛的雄性，但这些曲线却圆润可人，比起俊美，也许秀气是更好的赞赏。</p><p>　　V兴奋了起来，腰背也随着天使的动作摇摆着。天使的舌头风骚地刮弄着龟头与包皮之间隐秘的嫩肉，津液润滑了整根柱体，而他的手指也不安分地在内裤外揉捏着V的阴囊。渐渐的包裹的感觉越过了龟头，一点一点往高处漫延，V越来越硬了，仅有的理智兀自说着与愿望相反的话：“你做得太好了，不用再……”</p><p>　　天使从下往上仰望过来，喉咙伸出发出闷闷的呻吟，然后像是为了证明什么似的，眯了眯蓝眼睛，伸手抓住V的臀部把人拉了过来，迫使对方更深地进入自己嘴里。</p><p>　　V差点就这么直接射了出来。这不是什么假装清纯的游戏，而是直白的饥渴，天使一边为他口交一边揉搓他的肌肉，玩弄他的身体，呼吸喷在略凹陷的腹部上。只要享受就好，什么都不要想——那双蓝眼睛愉悦地审查着V身上的变化，在射之前的一刻从嘴里把勃起拉了出来。他握着V的老二，然后把自己的也贴上来，形状和尺寸都比V要来得壮实，两根东西被他握得并在一起，V感受到沉甸甸的重量和爽感，很快就在天使手里到达了顶点。</p><p>　　到了床上的时候，V感觉到树芯的裂痕清晰得能让别人把食指放进去了。天使重重地埋在枕头之间，用手分开双腿展示粘湿又红肿的内在，只要再靠近一点，V就能代替滑溜溜的床单去摩擦天使的弱点。他想抓住天使的脖子，沿着毫无保护的曲线一直向下吻去，折磨般地爱抚棱角分明的曲线，只用性器摩擦天使的臀部，不必太快进入正戏。直到天使放下温情脉脉的表象，咒骂出声：“快点操我……”</p><p>　　这副迷人的身体里有多少未吐露的高热灼人的话语，火烧火燎没头没脑，热烈的欲念支配着肉体而摒弃精神，近乎年幼的生命大声叫喊着，用力攫取着，把淤积已久的恳求都挥洒了出来，眼前的昏暗世界里有清新的光芒在晃动，烈焰从相触的地方无限扩张。贪婪的后穴有节奏地张合蠕动，把热吻从阴茎传递到入侵者的血脉里，浸润了全身。V在亢奋的边缘把手指塞到天使嘴里，勾着上颚滑动，与下身进出的速率同步。刚刚服务过他的龟头和尿道口的带着颗粒感的舌头无耻地绕了过来，催促着要更多的推搡。</p><p>　　很快，涨到疼痛的疯狂在肢体交缠里到达了极限。V从天使身上下来的时候头痛欲裂，双眼茫然失焦，从体腔深处挤出短促的咳嗽来。天使吻着他发白的嘴唇，顺着脊骨安抚。</p><p>　　“你能给我画吗？”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“登上别人的速写本还有意思的。”天使就着蛋黄那么一点点大的灯光，从床头柜上摸了本东西在看，“不过现在，宝贝，你累坏了。”</p><p>　　于是天使流畅自如把人捞进了怀里，这个举动像是极好的止痛药和哮喘喷雾，V头颅深处思想的重量并没有给天使造成妨碍。V枕在天使厚实的胸肌上，听他均匀平稳的心跳，气体融于血管间的动静，心想要么听到天明，要么就这么就一直听着它进入更加辽阔的自然之夜中。</p><p> </p><p>　　tbc</p><p>　　<br/>
　　*指蒙马特的红灯区。Le Chat Noir（黑猫）是现代意义上的第一家夜总会，虽然早就倒闭了，但黑猫海报成了玩乐的象征流传了下来。</p><p>　　**崽想用法语说“初恋的纪念”，但是口音很烂，被V鄙视了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>谢谢大家的kudos，饼干觉得稍微有活下去的动力了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. 十一月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　拥有线条柔和且五官深刻的好皮相时，会碰到的生活不便之一就是，V当然知道自己不是妇女之友，但别人通常不会把本人的意愿考虑在内，擅自根据外貌就把他归类了。蕾蒂肩上扛着几卷宣传画报，大步流星地在前面走：“所以你还是没问到他的名字。”</p><p>　　V空手跟在后头，差点被甩下几步：“我问了。但是……”</p><p>　　“于是对方的意思很明显了呀，妞儿在第二天早上没有扑进怀中哭哭戚戚地跟你讨论秘密，或者说，更糟糕的事情，比如她的车里剩下的两升汽油是从高速路便利站偷来的、她有动物方面的不正常的研究课题、或者有满满一鞋盒已经透支的信用卡、或者她其实是个跨国xx犯罪团伙的成员之类的事情，就只说明一件事：你做得还行，但还没做到人家心里去。”</p><p>　　“这不是我来找你的理由，”V皱着眉毛，像所有法国人会做的，微笑底下藏着几把餐刀，然后意识到蕾蒂压根就不在意，所以恢复到懒散的表情上，“真可悲，我竟然找不到比你更适合讨论的对象。”</p><p>　　蕾蒂是个长得像异国长毛猫的黑发美人，个头不高，打扮得很是利落，芳龄保密等级大概在中东售武清单到巴拿马文件之间，V只知道她不仅仅在经营书店，偶尔也做点“中介”的活，因此相对于翠西来说要容易找到人。她没回头，徒手就拧掉了外墙上LED灯箱的螺丝，把铝框取下来，抽出旧的海报，换上新的。左右行人匆匆前往地铁站，靠着咖啡因强打精神倾听广播电台里的关于灾难或者彩票的信息，曙光初落在书店招牌上。没有人会把他俩当成吵嘴的一对，V跟任何同龄姑娘站在一起都容易被当成姐弟，太伤人了——对双方都是。</p><p>　　“没什么，亲爱的，只是女孩儿之间的私房话。”蕾蒂嘴里叼着美工刀，双手奋力展开纸张，抚平皱褶，声音变得瓮瓮的，“我明说了，那小子不想跟你有比铅笔更深的接触，不然他至少该在第二天早上吐槽你闺房到处都是黑色的布条，接着打开话匣子，你就不会跑来跟我聊‘他为什么不留下名字’了。”</p><p>　　路过的上班族对蕾蒂的身材行注目礼的时间太长了，V向前两步挡在直线距离之间，继续说：“他吐槽了……”</p><p>　　“啊，所以呢，我们现在是在聊希腊语论文吗？”</p><p>　　“他吐槽了我的速写本：当时风在乱吹，我又很困……他说他想被我画进速写本。”</p><p>　　“别，别别，别对我露出那种表情，‘我19岁，恋爱了，甚至还可以复刻泰坦尼克号里的素描情节’，不，不要！”</p><p>　　V去接了两杯黑咖啡，浓稠的液体黑得就像上帝刚塑造他时灵魂深处的模样，他递了一杯给蕾蒂，继续说：“我说翠西正好给我接了关于拳击手的题材，而且，薪酬方面可能不会太理想，但他是很有意思的一个模特。”</p><p>　　饮料很烫，蕾蒂停下手头的活儿，一边往液面吹气一边小口喝着，心里有点想给V一脚——没什么理由，大概是清癯漂亮的小青年特别让人有破坏的冲动，尤其是他的眼睛，呈现出薄荷糖般甜蜜忧愁的色泽，多叫人嫉妒。两个人约定俗成地沉默着，各怀心思，在寒冷之中手里握着热乎乎的杯子，就像是把云彩镶边的金色、蓝色、青灰色、水红色的光线都啜进了胃袋里。</p><p>　　几分钟后蕾蒂说：“除非你是犹太人或者中国人，不然就别在对方主动开口之前谈价钱。”</p><p>　　“是的，我很后悔，”V笑了起来，他从蕾蒂的条件式表述里得到了某些妙不可言的信心，似乎从反式假定里窥探到天使的可能性，一点点的智慧让他放松了，“但是，如果他连这个都能忍受，那下一次见面的时候他肯定愿意说名字了。”</p><p>　　他的笑容是由嘴角的倾斜、咖啡带来的直观的舒适、清晨滑向白天时内心无限开阔的感觉所组成的。他的眉骨很突出，平日里眉心和鼻梁交界的地方有一条醒目的皱纹，看上去总像在皱眉，现下只是让笑容变得更深邃了。</p><p>　　蕾蒂更加想揍他了。“我真不明白是怎么得出结论的，你一无所知，连他什么时候来，会不会来，都不知道呀。”</p><p> </p><p>　　===</p><p>　　<br/>　　“天使”——尼禄有一双真正的翅膀，夕阳的余晖从羽毛半透明的轮廓中穿过，被撕碎成无数小片，又在沥青地面上重新组合成了残缺的金蓝交杂的彩虹。</p><p>　　他从魔物的头顶往下跳，出于活泼无拘束的天性，下落的动作添上了炫耀似的半空翻，军靴结结实实地踩断了濒死的贝希摩斯的利齿，又在污血喷溅到身上之前稳稳地蹦到坍塌的廊柱上。</p><p>　　在他背后远远的丘陵，是重峦叠嶂的垃圾堆、火之礼台、蛮神、宗教、港湾、罗马的历史——泰斯塔乔山。衰落与悲泣的化石有几十万平方公里那么庞大，加上这些年科学界对古罗马的发掘越发有热情，有大型魔物混居其中伺机攻击人类就不是什么稀奇事了。</p><p>　　普通人躲在柠檬黄与赭石色的住宅内，透过窗户传出苍蝇似的议论声。尼禄知道他们在埋怨他没有把炼狱来的爬虫处理干净：此时腐臭的脓血正顺着历史悠久的古街四处流淌。他们只关注眼前短期能看到的最大的麻烦。</p><p>　　当地的政要人士也是如此，麻烦刚冒头的时候因为忌惮军队力量会顺带清扫掉窝棚贫民区一般的景点，于是市长试图用火药或者私人武装解决问题，不幸的是不仅难见成效，人血的香味还引来了更多阴暗的生物，而在这个年代，哪里都不缺乏投机者。有一种名为墨菲斯托的魔鬼，尤为擅长花言巧语。它在城市的下层水道和耗子洞里穿行，却保持着高贵典雅的做派。当万花筒似的夜灯亮起时，它会头戴礼帽，身披华裳，面覆血色，以诱人的利益驱动人们去焦虑、去堕落：“轻而易举的事，只要从垃圾堆里翻出画着花神与兽神的细颈瓶，就值50万！”而焦虑正是能让人们过度群居的动力，贪婪之心像面团在面包师手下热情而疯狂地膨胀了起来。</p><p>　　尼禄在自己家乡就见过墨菲斯托，数量不算太多，可能比起孕育敏感、狡诈的口舌，地下世界更擅长把魔力胡乱黏合，揉成房屋那么大的魔物来。他不会弄错的，不久前有一只墨菲斯托在附近徘徊，但很快就因为突发的战斗失去了踪迹。也许他该继续追查下去。</p><p>　　更加世俗化、能摸得着的天使落在尼禄面前：驱魔的酬劳和他比凯撒还独断的亲叔叔。但丁光是站在仅能给小马溜达的街道中央就能冒犯全世界，他对着尼禄的猎物做了个“再见”的手势，回头说道：“你猜我找到了什么，玉米饼和波隆那小牛肉。”好像这样就能解释自己的缺席，顺带安抚热血澎湃又头脑顽固的人。</p><p>　　尼禄挥了挥翅膀，将粉碎的光芒抖进建筑物越来越长的阴影里，然后收起武器：“还要有咖啡。”</p><p>　　“咖啡，小酒，带点霉味的奶酪炒饭。”但丁点点头，火红色的身影像是一个路标，指引着尼禄接下来的方向。</p><p>　　晚霞孤独地在屋顶上滑行。善后的消防人员和警方陆陆续续发挥了作用，竖起封条和路障挡住魔物的尸体，市民们在伤口似的路面之外走动，街道成了上演闲暇剧目的临时广场。大众面对震惊常伦的事物时反而会以一种奇特的智慧去忽视它。尼禄没有跟上但丁，在内心深处他崇拜这个无论什么时候都镇定自若、无法被战胜的潇洒猎人，只是现在，但丁帮不上任何的忙。</p><p>　　尼禄向相反的方向走去，几分钟后确定但丁没有跟上来，正合他心意。他从小就生活在猎魔世界里，只由杀人的魔物、被杀的人类、侥幸活下来的人类组成。曾经他幻想过高尚、强大的骑士可以在前三者之间建立新的秩序，后来幻想破灭了，尼禄意外破坏了某个仪式，最终得知宣扬骑士精神的宗教被证明了只是瓜分利益的工具，也没什么好意外的。人类和魔物一样，是要以伤害、虐待、战争来建立威权才能生存下去，这个诉求被写进了生物的基因之中。</p><p>　　从猎魔世界走进文明社会不是容易的事情。尼禄才19岁，除了自身的力量之外不相信任何别的人或事，疯狂的好胜心下他甚至会时不时地主动挑战但丁，发泄暴力的欲望并且学习年长者的战术，那感觉很好，残酷的摧毁和进攻之中他会变得更加清醒。但丁默认了尼禄的挑战，经常笑嘻嘻地把尼禄揍到地板裂坑之下爬都爬不起来，可能在但丁看来这个年纪的人都该毛毛躁躁的，打乱计划或者瞎拖后腿再正常不过了。</p><p>　　现在不行，尼禄心想，现在不是用剑或者拳头解决事情的时候。战斗之后他有些迷醉的感觉，肾上腺素或者魔力过度释放让他无法安宁。他冲进了某个餐厅，腊肉和菜汤的味道迎面飘散，整个屋子的人瞠目结舌地看着身上溅血的高大男人直接逮住了端盘子的丫头问洗手间在哪。餐厅后方的挑檐上挂着蓝色的门帘，门帘外是擦鞋工、卖蚕豆人、扒手们聚集的小广场，门帘后是简陋的半密闭空间。</p><p>　　昏暗潮湿的木板门和简陋的锁头让尼禄想起文明社会里的某间酒吧，酒吧上方的楼梯在他的脚步下经常发出吱吱嘎嘎的不平衡的声响，再之上的房间就跟这厕所一样糟糕。尼禄想象着那个安静又散发着不可接近的气息的漂亮男人，记起他有点强硬地把自己推到门内的情景，“宝贝，你太让我惊喜了。”尼禄轻声地呜咽着，闭着眼睛把手伸进裤子里。</p><p>　　在想象里，“宝贝”不会做任何讨论，只会用变幻莫测的神情看着尼禄，一边啜饮他胸口腹部上流下的汗水，一边逐渐跪了下去，红润的嘴唇是爱神之弓的形状，尼禄喜欢咬着它，含在牙齿之间的感觉好极了。然而这样完美的嘴巴更适合吸吮尼禄硬得淌水的老二，宝贝的舌头凉凉的，被搏动着的性器压扁了，艰难地在狭小的空间里转圜，竭力用舌面舔过暴起的青筋。宝贝激发了尼禄的本能，尼禄想戳进他的咽喉，撕碎他清冷的伪装，通过赐予痛苦来干得他高潮。尼禄的鼻头和耳朵后面有被焚烧的错觉，就在他靠着水箱闷哼着，试图找几个复杂的词来让想象中的人露出受羞辱的表情的时候，隔壁间传来了敲门的声响。</p><p>　　但丁？不，但丁虽然鲁莽，然而从来都不蠢，要找人的话打个电话就行。外头那人脚步比一般男人要轻得多，是魔物？尼禄硬生生地把嘴边的粗话咽了回去，手上的动作缓了下来，环紧了阴茎，水淋淋的龟头露在拳头外面，尿孔欲张未张，吐出了年轻男人的味道来。幻想中的宝贝含着前头，吞下了所有液体，因为委屈和重压而挣扎着用鼻子呼吸，舌头求饶似的抽动，压抑、隐秘而放荡。</p><p>　　“你喜欢这个，宝贝，”尼禄心跳得更加剧烈了，比杀死怪物还要亢奋，“有人进来，有人发现你。”</p><p>　　外头的人洗了手，走了出去。尼禄匆匆抽出纸巾擦干净手，坐在马桶上让呼吸平稳下来。心象塑造的清晰景象随着消退感而模糊，尼禄竟无法拼凑出漂亮宝贝会作出什么样的回复。</p><p>　　尼禄撩开帘子的时候碰到了大堂里问过路的姑娘，她靠在扶栏上，装模作样地挤出局促的娇声，好像脸上的红晕不是在等待尼禄出来的时候动手揉搓形成的。一个漂亮的货腰女，尼禄不了解她，也无法歧视她，但控制不住背上的惊寒。</p><p>　　被人爱慕是如此恐怖的事情，尼禄磕磕巴巴了半天也挤不出拒绝的话来，只能臭着脸躲开了。文明社会让他失望。</p><p>　　===</p><p>　　两天之后，尼禄来到了蒙马特。要说但丁（多数失败）的生活经验对他有什么启发的话，多半只有几句可以说得明白的：不要泄露地下世界；不要玩太久；不要太深入……说不明白的那些也应该是类似的用“不要”开头的句子。临进门前他踌躇了一下，十一月的巴黎太过阴冷，皮肤被毛衣捂出了起痱子似的不适，肚子里也有欲吐的翻搅感。如果他的性格不是那么鲁莽的话，可能将用更准确的语言描述一系列的感觉：不祥的预感。</p><p>　　见到宝贝的感觉蒙蔽了潜意识的感应。尼禄对上个月的事情已经不太记得清楚了，重新见到宝贝在吧台前撑着脑袋，对着高球威士忌发呆的样子，又像是一切都不曾变动。当初尼禄随口就叫他宝贝的理由也还在原地：这个疏离的男人一脸被宠坏的纨绔子弟才有的骄矜，就好像从来不知道旁的物事是需要用尽全力去掠夺才能享用的道理，只要他用好听的嗓音念叨点什么，别人就会绕着他转，讨好他——所以压根不会亲近任何人，也没有兴趣了解陌生的事物。尼禄心想也许宝贝原本就生活在脚不沾地的高处，偶尔体恤民情才在廉租区住下的，不过尼禄不讨厌他，而且由衷希望最好是有点背景的人，那么就算是伤害了宝贝，尼禄也不会内疚。</p><p>　　宝贝的房间似乎比上一次多了更多的纸制品，小山似的阴影当中有活物在流窜。尼禄迎着那双血红色的光点看过去，一只黑猫不屑地扭过头去，枕着前爪打盹。当你跟屋主睡过之后，连他的宠物都开始接受你的存在了，这个认知让尼禄手足无措。</p><p>　　宝贝进了厨房，传来自来水和杯碗的磕碰声。街道外不知何处在放着《国王与小鸟》（Le Roi Et L'Oiseau）的片头曲，蜷伏于被遗忘的记忆里的色彩一点点地丰满起来。屋子里暖气开得很足，尼禄洗干净自己之后一时不想穿上毛衣，就只穿着棉裤坐在沙发上。</p><p>　　后来宝贝端出了洋姜和土豆泥饼、金色的柳橙汁，还有感冒药。“你感冒了，自己不知道么？”宝贝扫了尼禄一眼，睫毛之下的水分都快溢出来了，脸上的神情却没那么复杂。</p><p>　　“我从来都不会感冒。”</p><p>　　“但你现在经历的，”宝贝搂着尼禄的肩膀，嘴里描述着下面骨头耸起的高度跟大罢工的标语一样，“肌肉疼痛，颤栗，心烦，都是感冒的症状。”</p><p>　　尼禄被带动着躺在沙发上，它很宽也很长，躺两个人也绰绰有余，皮料散发着护理剂的柠檬香味，充填物的弹性也很均匀，再加上预先铺好的羊毛垫子，不仅仅是舒适那么简单。</p><p>　　“只能怪航班的换气机了。”</p><p>　　“你就是感冒了。”宝贝抬高了胳膊，手掌靠在尼禄额角两旁，仿佛想要把飘来飘去的视线抓紧了，它们从天花板飘到肩膀，又从耳朵飘到远方，不确定自己在追逐什么。“又或者你可以先吃点东西再决定是不是。”</p><p>　　“但丁说……”尼禄感到一阵软弱，很像普通人说的病症，于是闭上了眼睛，“不，我的原则是不在一夜情的地方吃东西。”</p><p>　　“为什么，你怕被下毒么？”</p><p>　　“因为那会让我想留下来。”</p><p>　　“真好，你竟然为了照顾我的自尊而没法批评厨艺。”</p><p>　　尼禄一阵语塞。宝贝闷闷笑着，放松地完全躺了下去，眯起的眼睛里有丝丝绿色的光芒在闪烁。尼禄意识到从来没有在阳光下见过他真正的样子，手指无意识地擦过对方的下颌角，那里的须根整齐光滑，应该是每天都有打理，再之下到了脖子，白纹身在普通光源之下只是像是晒斑一样的细长的纹路。宝贝略仰起头，把胸骨上窝也坦然露了出来。</p><p>　　“拜托……”尼禄顺从着暗示，用拇指摸索着突出的锁骨，下方动脉跳动的节奏让人迷恋，“告诉我，你不是那种上了两次床就会想订婚的类型？”</p><p>　　宝贝的表情堪称精彩，比起惊愕或者恼怒，更像是被突然撕下了面具，而本人之前并不知道这个面具的存在。“我不会爱你的，宝贝。”宝贝把这个轻浮的称呼反过来用在了尼禄身上，鼻腔里带着不赞同的语气余音，就像是在说“这真是个幼稚的游戏”。</p><p>　　但他的手很干燥，慢条斯理地脱下多余的饰品，在尼禄颈椎两旁的凹陷处揉按着。他的触觉像是一汪琥珀色的水池，对于舒缓惊慌的情绪非常有益，逐一抚平了脊背上短促地涌起的鸡皮疙瘩，让温凉的肌肤又恢复了平滑。尼禄安心地把下巴放在对方肩膀上，视线跳过沙发靠背，看到对面起居间里有一扇虚掩的门，漏出一束邀请似的光。越是想看清楚蓝色灯罩的倒影，越是与人的体温偎依，大腿交缠到了一处。</p><p>　　宝贝没让尼禄喝酒，据说是为了药物更好地发挥作用。他低声说着的含蓄的话，尚未消失的稚气消融在故作高深的诗句里，让白色的柳絮或者青色的雪勾勒出珍珠色的奥秘。尼禄无法明确听清他到底说了什么，耳骨被熨得发烫，只听得r的发音逐渐回归到圆润的呼呼声中去，然后又在不经意的地方收敛成酒浆似的醉意，浇灌、诱哄、包裹着内心。他说多瓦诺的照片、罗讷河的锦葵、街头巷尾的香颂、查理曼的宫廷，温柔的波涛上飘荡着野薄荷的香气，伸向夜空的悬铃木树枝泛着淡淡的紫。巴黎市的市徽“Fluctuat nec mergitur”和它代表的漂泊而不沉的一叶小舟在得到足够的宠爱之后，展开宽大的白帆向着水流之源逆流而去。音韵平稳地流淌出来，迂回地从一侧攀登到另一侧，催人昏昏欲睡。洋姜和土豆泥的味道浓郁而奇特，在那之后的柳橙汁完全是单纯宁静的幸福了。</p><p>　　<br/>tbc<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>